Hetalia Battles of WW2
by Courtney1920101
Summary: (Season 1 of Hetalia RPG) Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Now this is a RPG that me and my best friend are doing. This is a basically a remake of the show. Its the beginning of WW2 and battle has struck out. See who wins the war in the end! Sorry if im not historically correct on some things. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Episode 1 - The Beginning of War

NARRATOR - A long time ago in Germany, there was a man named Adolf Hitler. He just loved to paint even though he was fucking horrible at it. Ouch, burn! Anyway, he came to an art school and turns out, the teacher didn't really like him or his paintings that much. Who am I kidding? At all. And this made Hitler very angry. Of course, there was something else going on in Germany. They hated Jews. They made movies, books, and drawings about how horrible the Jews were. Hitler saw his chance. He told the people of Germany that they can create a new world without any Jews. In fact, he told them that they could make the new world even more perfect by killing off anyone who isn't blonde hair, blue eyes, white, and Christian even though Hitler had black hair and brown eyes so I really don't know why he made it blonde hair and blue eyes but he did. For some odd reason Germany listen to him. The started to kill off Jews. Other countries, such as England and France, didn't at all support what Germany was doing and tried to stop them. The Allied Forces was formed: The United States of America, England, France, China, and Russia. The Axis Powers were also formed: Nazi Germany, The Empire of Japan, and Italy. World War 11 began. War broke out on these motherfuckers all because Hitler didn't get into art school. Yep. The sad reality of it all. But what exactly happened during the war? That's what we're here to show you because apparently school and books are totally overrated

( In the Streets of Germany )

Belgium : This way! * grips Luxembourg's hand even tighter and makes a turn * We're almost out of here!

Luxembourg : ...Belgi-...Belgium... * whimpers at the pain of her torn side *

Belgium : * runs even faster and starts panting * Can't give up! * looks back at Luxembourg * Hang in there.

Luxembourg : * uses all of her energy to nod *

Belgium : * halts at a dead end * No... * turns around fast and gets in front of Luxembourg * You can never take our pride, Germany!

Luxembourg : * collapses onto Belgium's back * ...can't die...

Germany/Austria/Prussia : * emerge from the shadows *

Germany : Oh really? * walks towards them in a slow, creepy manner *

Belgium : * nods and turns her head away ; breathless and tired * You can never break us you monster!

Germany : Monster? * grabs her shoulder and squeezes the feeling out of it * That's not very nice.

Belgium : * screams in pain *

Germany : * smiles and throws her on the ground *

Belgium : * falls to the concrete ground, cutting her hip * No! Luxembourg! * tries to get up but falls back down *

Germany : * grabs Luxembourg by the neck * You two will be the perfect examples of disobedience! * starts punching her and kicking her *

Luxembourg : * screams and falls to the ground in an armadillo position ; starts crying * God no! Somebody help me please! Somebody help me!

Belgium : * squints her eyes and covers her hears * Luxembourg... * shakes from all the screaming and closes her eyes ; crying *

Germany : * stops and releases her * Austria, Prussia.

Austria/Prussia : * walk towards Germany and stop right behind him *

Germany : Take care of them.

Austria : Yes, sir. * goes over to Luxembourg and picks her up * C'mon Prussia.

Prussia : * picks up Belgium *

Belgium : * shoves him away and cries even harder * Let go of me! * falls to the ground * You killed her! You killed her! * rests her head in her hands * Murderers!

Germany : * sighs * I didn't kill Luxembourg, she's still breathing.

Belgium : SHUT UP!

Prussia : * picks her up and throws her in the wagon *

Austria : * places Luxembourg in the wagon and kisses her forehead * ( whispers ) I'm so sorry.

Germany : * gets in the wagon * Let's go.

Austria : * nods and gets in *

Prussia : * gets inside the wagon and sits next to Austria *

Austria : * sighs * Hopefully zis vill be all over soon.

Prussia : * closes his eyes and a tear comes out *

( switch to nazi camp )

Germany : * walks into the meeting room *

Adolf Hitler : Commander Beilschmidt! You are late!

Germany : * sits down * Sorry. I had some runaways I needed to take care of.

Adolf Hitler : You should really take better care of your prisoners.

Germany : * scoffs in disbelief * I take care of the prisoners just fine!

General Schmidt : Really? * looks up at Germany smirking *

Germany : * narrows his eyes at Schmidt * Yes. It's just that Belgium and Luxembourg are always finding some way to escape! But I find them.

Adolf Hitler : Good. Well, any new news concerning the war?

Germany : Yes sir. I am worried that Germany won't be able to afford all this new equipment. We are in debt currently.

Sargent Grehn : Indeed we are, but we still can make it. Let's just raise taxes.

Germany : * slams his fists on the table * The people can't afford any more taxes!

Adolf Hitler : That is the government's job to deal with money. You are soldiers! * grooms his mustache * :3 Any more matters to discuss?

Germany : Actually, yes. * takes out war files * We need someone to take care of China in the Pacific. Germany isn't that familiar with the area.

Adolf Hitler : * nods * I've been thinking about that for quite a while and I found the perfect country, mind me, empire for the job!

Germany : * raises an eyebrow * What empire?

Adolf Hitler : The Empire of Japan, of course! * smiles *

Germany : Hmm... * rests his cheek on his hand * That's not such a bad idea.

General Schmidt : You all are forgetting something very important. Why would the Empire of Japan join us when they don't even like us! I'm pretty sure that Japan does not want to be involved anyvay.

Germany : * laughs * Trust me, I'm a very persuasive man. This great Empire will soon be kissing our feet! * stands up *

Adolf Hitler : Watch where you step, Beilschmidt. You might end up falling down.

Germany : * nods * I understand sir.

Adolf Hitler : * flicks his hand at the door * You are free to leave.

Germany : * bows and walks out *

General Schmidt : Can we trust him?

Adolf Hitler : This is war. * puts his head down * You cannot trust anyone.

( switch to Italy's house )

Paper Boy : * throws the newspaper on the driveway * Mail!

Italy : * runs outside * Mail? * picks up the newspaper and runs inside * Thank you!

Romano : * sits on the couch *

Italy : Good morning Romano, sleep well?

Romano : * nods * Yeah, you?

Italy : * sits down at the kitchen table * Good! I had the strangest dream.

Romano : What was it?

Italy : There was a alien head on a hotdog and purple hats! OuO

Romano : O.o What?

Italy : * opens up the newspaper * Purple hats! Why u no get it?

Romano : * turns on the tv * Because I don't speak idiot! * turns the channels *

Italy : Oh! Really? * holds the news paper closer to his face * World War 11, huh?

Romano : Yeah, yeah now be quiet. My show's on! 3 * turns the volume up *

TV : BEEP! We interrupt this broadcast with some breaking news!

Romano : * throws his hands up in the air and flings the remote * Seriously?! What the hell could be more important then Italian mice doing the samba for crying out loud?!

TV Host : I'm here with some breaking news about the stunning World War Two that is upon us is turning for the worst. Well, at least for us Italians anyway! Just now, Germany has brought tanks and men to Italy and is currently shooting at us with everything that they've got! So...yeah...We're gonna die. TV Host that can't stop saying crappy adjectives to almost every single noun is out. Peace! * turns off *

Romano : O.O'''' Uh... Italy?

Italy : * looks up from the news paper * Yeah? What is it?

Romano : So, apparently Germany is shooting at us and we're gonna die.

Italy : O_O''''''''

( switch to the streets of Italy )

All Italians : * evacuate Italy running for their lives * Ahhhhhhhhh!

Germany : Da fuck?! * shrugs * Oh well. * places a German flag down on the ground * Italy is officially a German territory!

All Italians : * dip their heads down in shame * Awww... * everyone starts walking back to their homes *

Germany : * grabs a bullhorn * That's right people! Things are going to change around here! So get back to your houses and do some chores! :(

Italy : Aww... * stops in front of Germany * But I don't wanna do chores! ;-;

Germany : Well too bad.

Romano : Italy, let's go! Now!

Italy : * runs towards Romano * I'm sorry!

Germany : * widens eyes * ( thinking ) Italy? Could that be the persona of Italy?!

( switch to Italy's house )

Italy/Romano : * walking down a hall *

Italy : Hey, Romano?

Romano : What is it?

Italy : Do you remember that German guy?

Romano : Uh... Which German guy?

Italy : That Germany guy who was really big and scary! You remember him?

Romano : * nods * Yeah, why?

Italy : He seemed so familiar. * rubs his head * But I can't remember where I saw him.

Romano : Why do you care about that potato loving bastard?

Italy : You know him?

Romano : Sadly, yes. That was no ordinary German soldier you saw out there. It was Commander Beilschmidt or also known as the persona of fricken Germany!

Italy : * gasps * World War 1!

Romano : * raises an eyebrow * What?

Italy : That's where I remember him from. World War 1! * face palms * How could I be so stupid?! * skips outside *

Romano : * turns to face him * Where are you going?

Italy : To do something that I should have done a long time ago. Bye-bye! * shuts the door *

Romano : ... O.o ... What?

( switch to a German base )

Germany : * looks through all of the files * There has to be something here!

General Von Brauchitsch : * tilts his head * Hm? What about that? * points to the picture of Eggo square waffles *

Germany : It's perfect! 3 Good work General!

General Schmidt : * runs through the door * Commander Beilschmidt! I have terrible news!

Germany : * spins around quickly * Did the Eggo waffles go out of sale already?

General Schmidt : No. Much worse than that! Italy has become our ally!

Germany : O_O''''' WHAT?!

General Von Brauchitsch : That's horrible!

Germany : Why? * puts the files away *

General Schmidt : I'm not sure...

Germany : * scoffs * But that's impossible! Germany has made Italy a territory! They can't do that!

General Schmidt : That's what I told him but he was very persistent.

Germany : Who?

General Schmidt : Some Italian guy who said his name was Italy which makes no sense because he's Italian so why would his name be Italy?

Germany : ( thinking ) Maybe I was right... maybe he is the persona...

General Von Brauchitsch : Is something wrong, commander?

Germany : No, nothing's wrong. ( thinking ) I just can't believe it! Well, who said that a new ally was a bad thing.

General Schmidt : We must warn the people!

Germany : Yes. * walks out * I have somewhere to be.

( switch to Japan's house )

Germany : * knocks on door *

Italy : Coming! * opens the front door * Hi Germany! We've been waiting for you to come!

Germany : What?! Waiting for me? ( thinking ) How does he know that I'm the persona of Germany?

Italy : * nods * Come in! * runs inside * Japan, Japan! Germany's here!

Germany : * walks inside * What are you doing here?

Italy : Me? I'm apart of the group now! I've become your ally. * sits down *

Germany : Yeah, I know! I need to talk to you about that too.

Japan : * walks into the room * Konichiwa. * bows to Germany *

Italy : ODO

Germany : * bows *

Japan/Germany : * stand up *

Japan : * smiles * It's a pleasure finally meeting you! Italy has told me so much about you.

Germany : What? Really? * looks back at Italy * But you barely know me!

Italy : That's not true. I know you! * points to his heart * In here.

Germany : That doesn't even make any sense!

Japan : O.o

Italy/Germany/Japan : * moment of awkward silence * ... O_O

Germany : * looks back over to Japan * Sorry about that. Anyway, * claps his hands * I have come to talk to you about the war.

Japan : Yes, I know. You want me to join you but I see absolutely no reason why I should.

Germany : I thought you might say that, and you're dead wrong! There is a reason why.

Italy : And a very good one too!

Germany : * face palms * Thank you for you help but do you even know what it is?

Italy : * scratches his head * Uh... No.

Germany : That's what I thought.

Japan : So? What's your reason?

Germany : Oh yes, right! I need some help in the pacific. Someone who can hold off China for me. You see, I'm not familiar with the area. But you are! It will be a win-win! You get your revenge on Russia and China and won't have to worry about Asia! . ;) What do you say?

Japan : You will allow me to fight them?

Germany : Yes, I had lots of thinking on it but why not. ( thinking ) Letting him get his revenge maybe the only way he will join us.

Japan : * widens eyes * ( thinking ) I've been trying to kill China and Russia for hundreds of years! This maybe the chance that I was waiting for. Maybe... I cannot take any chances! ( speaking ) Yes

Germany : What?! But Japan, hear me out! I- ... Wait what?

Japan : I will join you.

Germany : * is taken back with joy * Are you serious?!

Japan : * nods * I do not support this perfect race crap and I don't have anything against Jews. If I can conquer China and Russia, I win.

Germany : Win what?

Japan : Win my own personal war.

Germany/Japan : * shakes hands *

Germany : Fair enough.

Italy : * stands up and jumps * Yay! So we are a team now! 3

Japan\Germany : * looks over to Italy *

Japan : I guess we are.

Germany : But what are we going to call ourselves?

Italy : Yeah! We need a cool name like Lovers For Pasta~!

Germany : No! How about Nazi Fighter Power Strike Team?

Japan : * raises his hand * I got a good one!

Italy/Germany : * looks at Japan in shock *

Germany : Um... What is it?

Japan : Let's name ourselves The Axis Powers! Because when take charge, we shall become the Axis and the world will revolve around that Axis.

Germany : O.O

Italy : Wow Japan, that's such a cool name! The Axis Powers! It fits us well. How did you come up with something like that?! O3O

Japan : * smirks * I guess I just think more about things than others do. Clearly a quality that few people really have anymore.

Germany : Yes, you're right. * crosses his arms * ( challenging ) Because the world has advanced so much no one needs to think anymore. It's all do, all action.

Japan : * stares at Germany coldly * You can't do anything if you don't think. You cannot take action. As a soldier I thought you would know that.

Germany : There is a difference between thinking to much, thinking, and not thinking at all.

Japan : Exactly! So-

Italy : GUYS!

Japan/ Germany : * look over at Italy *

Italy : We just became a group. Let's go do something together!

Japan : * scoffs and turns away * I don't go DO THINGS with random people I just met. You have yet to earn my trust.

Germany : If you don't trust us then why are you joining?!

Japan : Haven't you ever heard the term, revenge is sweet? Well, not for me. It is more of a pleasant sour taste.

Germany : ( mumbles ) What?

Italy : What does that mean?

Japan : Like I said, you have yet to earn my trust. For now you will never know. * walks out of the room *

Italy : I think we upset him.

Germany : No Italy, he does not trust us. Therefore we must make him trust us.

Italy : Yep! Earn his trust and become friends! :)

Germany : * squints his eyes * Sour not sweet. What an interesting man.

Italy : * smiles * ( thinking ) The Axis Powers. That's is the perfect name! But I wonder if we all become brothers in the end. How great would that be!

Germany : ( thinking ) This will be a long war. * sighs *

Italy ( voice ) : And that is how it all started: Germany, Japan, and I were known as The Axis Powers! Germany: The leader who barks orders at us and is usually mad at me all the time. Japan: The strong, silent type who is a mystery to most of us. And me: the crazy pasta~ lover! Little did we know that this day would change our lives forever. A whole long journey awaited us in this world that we call Earth.


	2. Episode 2 - Meet The Allied Forces

( at the Allied Forces Base )

England : Alrighty! * puts the papers on the table * Role call! * clears his throat * France?

France : Bonjour. * winks *

England : China?

China : * nods * Presant!

England : And Russia?

Russia : I'm here as well.

England : And someone named * squints his eyes trying to read it * Can-na-da.

Canada : * raises his hand * Here!

France/China/Russia : O.O'''''"

China : Who that?

England : I'm not sure...Hm...?

Russia : It may be a demon from hell waiting to suck your souls. :3

England : * stares at Russia ; feeling disturbed * Or... Maybe it's a typo!

France/China : * nods *

England : But back to the point, everyone. I called this meeting to talk to you all about The United States of America. * draws America ( country ) on the chalk board * He has been sending supplies to us but is not officially on are team. I'm afraid this might upset the Axis Powers.

China : Why would care about stupid Axis Powars?

France : * takes out a rose and smells it * China has a point. * looks up at England in confusion * Why does it matter if they get mad?

England : You whankers! It matters because they are probably gonna attack America for it! * turns around to face them * Then either America is gonna join us, which is the best-case scenario, or they are gonna blame us for the attack and start fighting us, which is the worst case scenario.

China/France/Russia : Oh!

England : * turns back around to the chalk board and draws chibi Axis Powers faces and chibi Allied Forces faces * We can't afford fighting yet another country. That's why I want America to join the Allied Forces.

France : What?! Why would you want that moron to join us?

England : We can't take any chances, France. You must understand! * walks over to the bookshelf and picks out "Book of Countries" * Man this thing is dusty! * blows on it making all the dust come off * That's better. * throws the book onto the table * Men, do you know what this is?

Russia : A evil spell book?

France : A fancy cook book?

China : A dusty, old histary book?

England : No, no, and close but no. * walks over to his chair and sits down * It's a book of all the countries in the world. All of the information is in here! * pats the book * Do you know what we are gonna use it for?

France : Uh, a stool?

England : -.- No France.

China : * shrugs * How should we know what we are going to use it far?

England : We are going to use it to learn about our enemies! It was a great deal too. I had to pay $ 5 bucks for this baby!

Russia : Yes, but England, I think your forgetting something. That book was made 50 years ago.

England: * looks at Russia with disbelief and scoffs * How would you know that?

Russia : Because it says the year on the cover. * points to the year on the book *

France : * laughs * Looks like your materials are out-dated Britain.

England : O.O''''' * quickly yanks the book and throws it back on the shelf * Ok, minor 50 year setback.

China : * sighs * How come we never get stuff done? * folds arms together and places his head in between them *

France : Because Britain is a big baby!

England : * spun his head towards France * You take that back you bloody rapist!

France : And proud! * flings two fingers and thumb up in the air and sucks on his teeth *

China : ( muffled ) You stupid European know nutin'.

Russia : * raises his hand * Technically, I'm an Asian country, not European.

China : ( muffled ) Whatevar!

England : * stands up and slams his fists on the table * ( yelling ) Will everybody calm down?!

China/France/Russia : * look over to England shocked *

England : * clears his throat and sits back down * Thank you. Now, where were we?

China : * takes his head out of his arms * We ware talking about some stupid 50 year old book.

France : * nods *

England : * throws his hands up in the air * Ok. Anymore matters anyone wants to discuss?

China/France/Russia : * shake their heads no *

England : Ok then, meeting dismissed.

France : Wait! Who is going to ask America?

England : Me of course! * points at himself * I practically raised the boy. He can't say no to me.

( switch over to England's house )

America ( phone ) : No.

England : * spits out tea from his mouth and drops the tea cup * What?! Why?

America ( phone ) : Because, I need to have a reason. Right now, my country isn't involved and that's the way it's gonna stay unless the Axis Powers start aiming my country. Then it's on!

England : What?! Indecent people are dying America! We need you! And plus your going to eventually get involved because of the supplies that your sending us.

America ( phone ) : True, but still. My country is going through some things and I have no time to deal with a world war!

England : What could be going on in America that's more important than a world war?! Another civil war between your states?

America ( phone ) : ...

England : * smirks *

America ( phone ) : Shut up.

England : Is it your final decision?

America ( phone ) : To make you shut up? Yesh! :3

England : Not that! To join us or not.

America ( phone ) : I don't know Britain. I'll see it with my boss. Bye.

England : Bye. * hangs up and puts the phone down * Well then.

Seychelles : So, * sits on the couch * what did he say?

England : * sits down next to Seychelles * Um... He said he was going to talk to his boss about it. * crosses his arms * I just don't get how America can be so blind at times! Ugh!

Seychelles : * looks over to England sympathetically and slides her hand down his arm * It's America, what do you expect?

England : * giggles * That is true. * widens eyes and quickly spins his head towards her * Are your rubbing my arm? ( thinking ) Yes! Fist pump bitches! XD

Seychelles : * looks away ; puts her hands in her lap and blushes * ...

England : * hugs her and kisses her on the cheek * Thanks. * stands up and stretches * I should probably get going. Bombs could hit London any second now.

Seychelles : * nods *

England : While I'm gone could you do the dishes for me?

Seychelles : Hell no. * crosses her arms * Just get out there and when you come back you can handle the dishes. And when your coming back home, pick up some food for me. I'm hungry.

England : * sighs and face palms * How come you're MY slave and yet you treat me like I'm YOUR slave.

Seychelles : Because you are. The world will soon be my slaves.

England : That's nice, honey. * walks out of the house * Goodbye! Make sure to feed England Cat!

Seychelles : * scoffs and stands up * I'm gonna go see if there's anything in the kitchen. * walks over to the kitchen *

( switch to the White House )

Franklin D. Roosevelt : Why?

America : Because, well to many words. * puts a finger on the side of his head * I'm stupid. OuO

Franklin D. Roosevelt : * face palms *

America : We are sending them supplies so it is like we're already on the team.

Franklin D. Roosevelt : True...True... * nods his head *

America : So what do ya say my Homie, my Homedawg, my Homeslice, my Dawg, my Bud, my T-Bone, my Popcorn, my Stick, my-

Franklin D. Roosevelt : Ok, ok I get it. I see absolutely no reason why we shouldn't join the Allied Forces but let's talk to the Senate before we make any final decisions. Let's see what the people think.

America : * turns around and waves his hands in the air * ( sarcastically ) Yep! Cause' that's what the U.S.A is all about! The freaking people. * walks out of the room *

Franklin D. Roosevelt : What am I gonna do with that boy?

( switch over to Russia's House )

Russia : No. We are not going to do a scene with me and my sisters just yet.

NARRATOR - But this is the episode where we introduce the Allied Forces. England, America, France, China, and Russia.

Russia : * smiles * Yes but we will introduce me and my family in a later episode.

NARRATOR - Ok... Wait isn't it supposed to be My Family and I?

Russia : No...

NARRATOR - Really? Cause I'm pretty sure-

Russia : No...

NARRATOR - Ok. Are you sure you don't have any special scene in THIS episode?

Russia : Yes.

NARRATOR - But wouldn't it make more sense?

Russia : It does not matter to me.

NARRATOR - Ok, but while we are here we might as well talk about something. What are your hobbies?

Russia : Watching people scream for mercy, begging on their knees for survival. And I stand there. I stand there laughing at their stupid faces.

NARRATOR - O.O'''''' Creepy, yikes! My hobbies are eating donuts and narrating everything considering its all I've ever done.

Russia : Hm. Sounds fun to watch people, planning their demise.

NARRATOR - Actually, I don't do that.

Russia : Oh... That's what I would do.

NARRATOR - ...

Russia : ...

NARRATOR - Again are you sure that you don't have your own special section in this episode?

Russia : Yes.

NARRATOR - Ok so bye I guess.

Russia : Goodbye.

( switch over to an English base in England )

General Williams : * holds out files and salutes to England * Commander Kirkland!

England : * walks over to him and takes the papers * Thank you. * opens the files and starts reading it * Good, good, good, good, and good! * hands them back * Nice work General. * pats his shoulder * Keep it up. * walks over to his tent and spots France siting in the middle of it * Holy fuck! * jumps back *

France : Hi.

England : What the bloody hell are you doing in my camp? * looks around for any more surprise visitors then looks back at France confused *

France : * scratches his head * Um... My boss says that I don't take war seriously enough.

England : -.- Well that's an understatement.

France : And he said that I needed to learn from someone how to act in war. I wasn't going to choose China and Russia scares me so I chose you.

England : * raises an eyebrow * Don't you hate me, France?

France : Yes, your a stupid English man but please teach me so that my boss doesn't kill me! * folds his palms together and gets on his knees * Please!

England : * rubs his chin * Hmm...let me think about. No. * walks out of the tent *

France : * starts to cry * I am doomed!

England : * stops walking when he hears the crying and walks back in the tent * That's not why your here is it. * folds his arms *

France : * dips his head down in shame * No.

England : Then why?

France : Because I lost my rose.

England : * smiles proudly * Knew it! ... * smiles fades * Wait what?

France : I lost my rose and I was wondering if maybe you had it?

England : You lost your rose? That's it! Why did you lie to me? It's not such a big deal.

France : I was hoping you would say yes, that I could stay. And then I would search all over your camp and house for it. Plus I would get to flirt with that girl at your house and see your underwear.

England : * eyes narrow at France * What?! You were gonna flirt with Seychelles? MY girlfriend? And you were gonna look through my underwear? MY underwear?

France : * nods *

England : * slaps France in the face * I don't have your rose, but I think I know who does.

France : * rubs his cheek *

( switch to China's garden )

China : * hums a song and waters his plants *

England : * looks at France * You ready?

France : * starts sweating and gulps * No, China is like a Kung-Fu master. I wouldn't mess with his flower garden.

England : * laughs * I thought you said I was the big baby?

France : * snaps at England * Because you are!

England : Ok, whatever makes you happy. * gets ready to launch * C'mon France! * grabs France's arm *

France : ( mumbles ) I have a bad feeling about this...

England/France : * leaps out of the bushes and jumps onto China and tackles him to the ground *

China : Ahhh!

England : * pins China to the ground with his hands * Alright China, give us France's rose back!

China : What are you guys talking about?! I didn't steal nothing! But I did see someone carrying a rose walk off in that direction. * points over to the right *

England : Are you sure?

China : * nods quickly *

France : I don't believe you ya dirty liar! * sticks his tongue out at China *

England : ( sarcastically ) Very mature, France.

China : I swear on my ancestors honor I did not take it!

England : Ok, I'm trusting you but if I find out your lying your head comes clean off!

China : Ok, ok. Just get off of me!

England : * nods * Thank you for your services.

China : This is far pinning me on the ground. * kicks England's balls and flips him *

England : Owww! * rolls off of China * Bloody mother of hell!

France : * giggles and skips off to the right *

England : * holds his balls * France! * reaches for France * Help!

China : China win! :3

( switch to the Senate )

America : So what chu guys think? * sits back on the swirly chair and starts spinning *

Jeanette Rankin : No! Absolutely not! War is bad! We need to maintain peace.

Franklin D. Roosevelt : Hmm...

Jeanette Rankin : They gave us no reason to declare war on Germany, Italy or Japan.

America : * stops his swirly chair * No reason?

Jeanette Rankin : Yes, I think that we shouldn't get involved.

America : Anybody else agree with miss Rankin over here?

Senators : ...  
America : Does anybody have another statement on how we should handle this?

James Abdnor : I think that we should. Even though they haven't attacked the U.S., all over the world, people are dying. And if we don't do something about it-

America : Then we can't call ourselves the heroes. I can't call myself a hero.

Roosevelt/Rankin/Abdnor : ...

America : * stands up * Here's what we're gonna do. We are going to wait for a couple of days to see if the Axis Powers respond to us. If they do we are definitely joining the Allied Forces, if they don't then we keep sending supplies but we don't declare war on them. Deal?

Franklin D. Roosevelt : That seems like a good plan. * rests his chin on his hands *

James Abdnor : * nods his head *

Jeanette Rankin : What? But Commander Jones, sir-

America : Well then I think we're all dismissed. * looks over to the president * Boss?

Franklin D. Roosevelt : Dismissed.

America : * wipes off the sweat from his forehead * Whoo. Thank god! I couldn't take being sewious any longer. Or as China would say: ( mocking China's voice ) any longar!

Franklin D. Roosevelt : Oh brother.

America : Have you noticed that everyone always says oh brother. No one ever says oh sister or oh mother or oh father or even oh cousin. Have you realized that? Well dang sonz! O3O

( switch to a Chinese cookie shop )

England : The owner of a cookie shop?

France : It's the only building in this direction.

England : * looks around the area * Must not get a lot of business.

France : * shrugs *

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * walks outside of the shop *

England : * spots him * Hey you! Stop! * runs up to him *

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : Hm?

France : * follows * Give me back my rose ya freak!

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * gets out a piece of paper and writes down : Who are you people?! What the hell do you want? Do you want my cookies? Here! Take everything I own just don't hurt me! *

England : * tries to read it and tilts his head * What is he trying to tell us?

France : * tries to read it * I'm not sure.

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * runs inside *

England : Oh no ya don't! * follows the owner *

France : I'll stay out here. Good luck!

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * hides behind the counter *

England : Hey, it's ok. We just want our rose back.

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * shakes and writes down : Take my money just leave me alone! ; puts the paper on the counter for England to read *

England : Uh... * scratches his head * Sir, I'm British. I cannot read Chinese nor speak it. Are you mute?

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : ...

China : * walks in * What are you doing scaring my personal cookie baker?

England : Huh? * turns around and faces China * Your personal baker stole France's rose?

China : * takes out a notepad and writes down : I'm so sorry for all of the confusion. My two friends just want their rose back. I know, it's pretty but it's really important to them. Please? ; puts it behind the counter *

Chinese Cookie Shop Owner : * reads it and puts the rose on the counter *

England : * takes it * Thank you China. I owe you one!

China : No problem!

England : * walks out *

France : So did you get my rose?!

England : * nods and hands it to him * I believe you owe this stupid English man a thank you. And a meaningful one too! * smiles proudly *

France : * sighs * ( mumbles ) Thank you.

England : * holds his hand behind his ear * What? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you!

France : Thank you.

England : Still didn't hear you!

France : ( screams ) Thank you!

England : ODO You're soooooo welcome. * removes his hand and walks off *

France : Not.

( switch to England's house )

England : * opens the front door and walks in *Hey Honey, I'm home.

Seychelles : * rolls her eyes * I told you not to call me honey!

England : Did you feed England Cat? * walls over to the cat bed and pets England Cat *

Seychelles : Yes. * stands up and gets a drink of water *

England : * raises an eyebrow * Really?

Seychelles : * takes a sip of the water * Ok fine, no.

England : Of course not. * feeds the cat and pets him *

England : I'm worried about the war... * leans against the wall * What if we don't win?

Seychelles : * sighs * There is no telling what the outcome will be. It's to early.

England : I know but I can't afford to lose! If I do, I mean, if the Allied Forces do lose, then Nazi Germany will take over everything and everyone!

Seychelles : Hm. * takes a sip of her water * This Germany guy doesn't seem so bad. :)

England : Well, he is! And I'm not going to let the world fall under his control! Many people will die. Many people already have died... * dips his head down in sadness thinking of all of the people that have died *

Seychelles : * takes a sip of the water * People die, people are born. It's life.

England : Yeah?! * raises his head up and glares coldly at her * Killing people for their beliefs or race is life?!

Seychelles : Now, now. I didn't say that. I meant in war, people do die but you are forgetting that new people are born. The world eventually regenerates itself.

England : I know but they shouldn't be dying in the first place! And why they are dying and how they are dying... It's just so cruel!

Seychelles : * finishes water and throws away her cup * It's going to be ok, Iggy. We can get through this.

England : * nods * You're right!

Seychelles : * walks over to the bedroom * I'm going to bed, k? So don't disturb me.

England : * kisses her and smiles * Ok, goodnight.

Seychelles : * blushes * Whatever. * walks into the bedroom and shuts the door *

England : * knocks on the door * Hey Chelle.

Seychelles : What?

England : If your still hungry, I have food for you.

Seychelles : You got me food?

England : * nods * Like I promised.

Seychelles : ... * opens the door and takes it out of his hands ; slams the door shut *

England : * widens eyes * Ok then. * walks away to the living room *

Seychelles : ( whispers ) Thank you.

Italy ( voice ) So now the Allied Forces is formed! America : the funny enthusiastic one, England : the wise crack of the group, France : the rapist, China : the Kung-fu master who is gay for Japan, Russia : the demon from hell, and some other guy named Can-na-da. I really don't know who that is, nor do I want to know. Anyway, the Allied Forces vs. the Axis Powers. Who will win? Watch to find out! You should already know who wins though. It's pretty fricken obvious and it happened years ago! Everybody knows about World War 11! If you don't, well then go back to school and study. Since we got the two introduction episodes down, the next episode is where all of the action starts happening! Episode 3: Attack on Pearl Harbor!


	3. Episode 3 - Attack on Pearl Harbor

( At Philippines and America's House )

Puerto Rico : Dad!

America : * runs into the kitchen * What?!

Puerto Rico : New York stole my breakfast and he won't give it back!

New York : * noms on a pancake *

America : * rolls his eyes * I'm late for work so New York, give the pancakes back to your sister. * buckles his belt *

New York : But I- :(

Puerto Rico : * smiles proudly * You heard daddy! Hand it over! * holds her hand out *

New York : * hands over the pancakes and pouts * So not fair!

Puerto Rico : Actually it is. * takes the pancakes *

America : * puts on a t-shirt * ( yelling ) Philippines, I'm leaving for work

Philippines : Ok. * sits on the couch and turns on the TV *

America : * walks out of the house *

California : When is dad gonna take us to work? * crosses her arms *

Philippines : Whenever he has time. There is a World War going on right now. * turns the channel *

Texas : * nods * So I reckon that we leave daddy to his business.

California : * takes out her phone and starts texting * Whatevez!

Washington D.C. : Are we suppose to have cellular phones yet?

California : * scoffs * You mean cell phones?

Washington : Yes, it's the same thing!

Puerto Rico : * playing MineCraft on her phone * I don't know! We just have phones! Doesn't dad have a computer?

Texas : Yep!

Washington : He goes on Google right?

New York : * nods *

Puerto Rico : We just screw the rules like that!

( Switch to Nazi Camp )

Germany : What?! * stands up and widens eyes * You got to be kidding me!

Adolf Hitler : * shakes his head *

Japan : I can't stand around watching America ship supplies to the Allied Forces when he isn't even apart of the War!

General Grehn : He does have a point. * sits down *

Japan : ( determined ) All I'm asking you to do is let me attack them!

Germany : * sighs * It's just that America is so strong, I vouldn't mess with him or his country.

Japan : I'm not YOU.

Germany : * is taken back and narrows eyes at Japan *

Adolf Hitler : Good luck Japan. I permit you to go forth and attack the Americans.

Italy : * jumps up and fist pumps * You can do it!

Japan : * bows and walks out of the tent *

Germany : Are you people out of your minds?!

Italy : * looks over at Germany confused * Do you not believe that Japan can face America?

Germany : * growls * No, I believe he can face him, I just don't like it.

Adolf Hitler : Vell, at least he has determination. Zere's somezing about Japan zat srikes me. * leans back in his chair * Hm.

( Switch to a Japanese Base )

Japan : * walks onto the platform and stands right beside Emperor Hirohito *

Crowd : Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! ( translation : Japan! Japan! Japan! Japan! Japan! Japan! Japan! )

Emperor Hirohito : Good luck men!

Japanese Soldiers : * salute the Emperor and Japan then walk off to their designated areas *

Japan : * sighs and walks off the platform *

Emperor Hirohito : Honda!

Japan : * stops * What?

Emperor Hirohito : * looks over to Japan sympathetically * Are you ready to enter a long time of death and war? After everything you just got out of, are you emotionally ready for this?I can't have you messing up in battle.

Japan : I'm fine. Everything will be ok, I promise.

Emperor Hirohito : Will you die for honor? For your family? For me?

Japan : Yes. I was born to serve you.

Emperor Hirohito : * smiles * That's what I like to hear!

( Switch to an American Port )

America : * picks up his cell phone and dials Puerto Rico *

Puerto Rico ( phone ) : Hello?

America : Hi honey, Britain sent me some mall and I was wondering if you could pick it up for me?

Puerto Rico ( phone ) : Ya sure, where is it?

America : In the fridge! Where else do people keep their mail?

Puerto Rico ( phone ) : O.o'''''' Ok then... BRT dad. Bye!

America : Wait! What does BRT mean?

Puerto Rico : Be. Right. There. Bye! * hangs up *

America : * puts his phone away * Jesh, teenagers. They expect you to know everything. BRT. That's the stupidest thingy I ever heard. * tummy rumbles * ( thinking ) Man am I hungry. * walks over to the bar * Hm. * looks at all of the selections and realizes that they are all alcoholic beverages * -.- Darn it! * snaps * No hamburgers. * turns around and sees an ice cream stand * ICE CREAM! OuO * runs over to the ice cream stand *

Ice Cream Man : -.- ( bored ) Welcome to... Well... Whatever this place is called. What the fuck do you want?

America : You ok-

Ice Cream Man : ( bored ) I hate my life. What the fuck do you want?

America : * scans over all of the selections * I want a bowl.

Ice Cream Man : Ok. * takes out a bowl and places it on the counter *

America : Next I want, and in this exact order, the regular waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts a regular waffle cone in the bowl *

America : - , the chocolate waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts a chocolate cone inside on the regular one *

America : - , the strawberry waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts the strawberry cone into the chocolate cone *

America : - , the blueberry waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts the blueberry cone in the strawberry cone *

America : - , the cookies N' cream waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts the cookies N' cream cone into the blueberry one *

America : - , the sugar waffle cone-

Ice Cream Man : * puts the the sugar waffle cone into the cookies N' cream cone *

America : - , and the Waffle Cone of Delight!

Ice Cream Man : * puts the Waffle Cone of Delight into the sugar cone *

America : Now, for the ice cream. I would like vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, banana, cookies N' cream, swirl, walnut, popcorn, spaghetti, hot dogs, nachos, steak and hamburgers! OuO

Ice Cream Man : -.- * puts a scoop of vanilla on the cone * $1.00.

America : What?! I asked for way more than just one scoop of vanilla! Bitch! I ain't giving you money! * stomps off * The nerve of some people!

Ice Cream Man : * rolls his eyes *

America : * walks up to the port and puts his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun ; looks around for Puerto Rico * ( thinking ) Where is she?

Puerto Rico : * waves to her dad * ( yelling ) Hey! I'm over here! Dad!

America : Hm? * spots Puerto Rico and waves back * ( yelling ) I'll be right over there, k? * hops on a boat and drives over to her *

Puerto Rico : * grabs the box *

America : * gets out of the boat and hugs his daughter * :) I've missed you soooo much!

Puerto Rico : ( muffled ) I got the mail.

America : * let's go * Really? * takes the box from her * Thank ya! * opens the box and takes the mail out of it *

Puerto Rico : XP

America : Why would he put mail in a box?! Just send it in an envelope!

Puerto Rico : Just read it.

America : * reads the mail out loud * Dear Commander Alfred F. Jones, I, Commander Arthur Kirkland of Great Britain have a proposal for you. The Allied Forces are in need of your support and fast. I know we have been in this conversation before but it is very important that you choose now. We are in the middle of a World War where people's lives are a steak.

Puerto Rico : You mean " at steak "?

America : * looks up at Puerto Rico * Heh-heh-heh, steak. I'm sorry. I mean at steak. * continues to read it out loud * -where people's lives are at steak. We can not afford to let the Axis Powers win. If they do, there will be no hope for any of us and the world will be sent into ruin by the Nazi. * looks back up * A little dramatic, don't ya think?

Puerto Rico : IT'S WAR! Of course they are gonna make it sound dramatic and urgent as possible! Ya know why? Because it is!

America : True. * continues to read out loud * The United States of America's support in this war is crucial to the Allied Forces' victory. Please, join us and you will be rewarded with hamburgers and the title of "hero". Yours truly, Arthur Kirkland. ( P.S.) Tell Puerto Rico I said hi! 3 * looks up at Puerto Rico * He said-

Puerto Rico : Yeah, I know.

America : Hamburgers and the title of "hero"! * starts fantasizing about it * Wow! * snaps back to reality * But England's got to understand that unless the Axis Powers attack me directly, it isn't fair to be getting involved.

Puerto Rico : Daddy! People's lives are at steak here!

America : Heh-heh-heh. Steak. OuO

Puerto Rico : DAD!

America : What?

Puerto Rico : This is serious. You have to join them.

America : Look, * puts both hands on her shoulders * you just really don't understand how war works, do you? C'mon. I'll take ya home. * walks towards the car *

Puerto Rico : *sighs* Ok... * follows him *

( on the road )

America : Oh! I luv this song! 3 OuO * turns it up and starts singing along * Shot through heart! And you're to blame! You give love a bad name, bad name! I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name! XD

Puerto Rico : -.-

America : * looks back at Puerto Rico smug face * C'mon, you know ya wanna sing with me.

Puerto Rico : * shakes her head * Noooooo.

America : Finez! Be like dat! :( * turns back around and turns the radio off ; hears his phone ring and answers the call * Hello?

Puerto Rico : Should we have those phones yet?

America : * shrugs *

Philippines ( phone ) : HELLO?!

America : Oh, hi honey! How's it going?

Philippines ( phone ) : OH I'LL TELL YOU HOW IT'S GOING "HONEY"!

America : O.O Did I do something?

Philippines ( phone ) : YOU IDIOT!

America : What?

Philippines ( phone ) : Do you remember what England told you?

America : About joining the war and stuff? Yeah! Well... Some of it.

Philippines ( phone ) : Do you remember what he said about the Axis Powers attacking you?

America : * nods slowly * Yesh... Why?

Philippines ( phone ) : GO SEE FOR YOURSELF AT YOUR LITTLE HARBOR IN HAWAII!

America : * drops the phone * W-What? * widens eyes in fear and quickly turns around *

Puerto Rico : Dad?! What are you doing?

America : * ignores her * ( whispers ) No, no, no, no, no!

( Switch to Hawaii )

America : * kicks the car door open and runs out to see the bombing * No! * tears falls out of his eyes *

Puerto Rico : * gets out of the car slowly and gasps * Holy hell! * looks at America * Daddy, I'm so sorry.

America : B-but...I...and... JAPAN?! * falls onto the ground sobbing like crazy *

Why would he do this to me? I-l...

Puerto Rico : * speechless as she watches Pearl Harbor being bombed *

America : * sits up straight and tall * Puerto Rico. * wipes the tears off his cheeks *

Puerto Rico : Yes?

America : Can you call Britain? * narrows his eyebrows * I've made up my mind. I am declaring war on the Empire of Japan. And, I'm joining the Allied Forces. OFFICIALLY!

Puerto Rico : * nods and runs to the car to get her cell phone *

America ( voice ) : NOW-

Japan ( voice ) : IT'S-

Japan/America ( voice ) : ON!

FACTS ABOUT PEARL HARBOR:

Pearl Harbor is located on the island on Oahu, Hawaii. Most of the harbor is a United States Navy base and it's the headquarters of the United States Pacific Fleet. The attack on Pearl Harbor ( by the Empire of Japan ) took place on Sunday, December 7, 1941. That attack officially brought the United States of America into World War Two.


End file.
